


Things Go out Of Hands (sometimes)

by Nathasha_18



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, and then nick does something bad, but it's better than this is iguess, is it even a thing?, louis feels left out, or some bad things (plural), others being asses for the first half of the story, that's the story, this is a two shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathasha_18/pseuds/Nathasha_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is left out, he's not FEELING left out but he IS  left out, and the other boys don't give a flying shit  about it, until one night at the club, boys get a call from the management calling them for a meeting, and the boys ask a very, very drunk Nick to take care of a sick Louis who is at home, <br/> drunken man and a sick boy, what could possibly go wrong?<br/>WARNING :- ABUSE AND ATTEMPTED RAPE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was another sun shiny day, all the people around the world were excited for the upcoming new year, well, except for one person, Louis Tomlinson, 1/5th of the famous boy band One Direction was out with Eleanor, his lovely girlfriend, being with his girlfriend was everything he ever dreamt of, but today Louis was exceptionally quiet,

 

“Lou? What’s wrong honey ?”

 

Eleanor pulled the sad looking boy in to a hug who nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, sighing…

“Nothing, I’m fine, completely fine,”

“if you are fine as you say you wouldn’t be so quiet so spit it out Lou, What’s up ?”

 

Giving up in to her embrace, Louis sat down on the grass watching as the water waves struck the huge rocks….

 

“It’s just that, the boys have been behaving very odd lately and it just keep bugging me…”

“What do you mean odd ?”

“last week they went to Nick’s party and they never asked if I wanted to come, and yesterday, they had gone to Nando’s and taken a picture and posted it on Twitter, something tells me that they want me out of this”

“out of what?”

“everything…”

“Lou! Stop thinking like that, everything will be fine, I promise, the boys will realize what they have done. Very soon. Alright ?”

“yeah…. I really hope they will realize it before it’s too late,”

 

Ending up the conversation Louis stood up giving Eleanor a hand and taking her up with him, the couple walked with the sunset,

 

 

*1D Flat*

“Last party you had was awesome Nick, I swear to god it was!!! Did you see that chick ? the one who was wearing the purple slack ?”

“how can I forget her Zayn, she was amaziiiiiiiiiiiiing !!!”

 

Laugh echoed throughout the flat, on their day off the boys had decided to call Nick over and have a drink with him and just to relax….no one cared about missing Louis, that was until Nick popped up a question,

 

“Hey Haz, where is Louis ?”

“Louis ? oh, Louis said he was with El, but I really don’t think he’s telling the truth though”

“Why not ?”

“everyone thinks Louis Tomlinson is hot but seriously what girl would fall for him ? well he had this muscles when we first met but now he has grown this tummy, and his cloths to start with….”

 

Out of these five Liam secretly hoped that Harry was drunk when he said these words and that he would regret it the new morning…. Because Harry was talking ill about his best friend…

 

“don’t tell anyone but sometime I think the fans are right when they say that Louis doesn’t deserve to be in the band,”

Zayn drunkenly added,

“yeah, yesterday I saw this tweet where this girl said that Louis doesn’t have a good sense of style and I think she’s right and…”

 

No one, completely no one saw the shaking figure by the door way until Niall looked over to the door only to be freeze by seeing Louis standing in the doorway, eyes wide, lips trembling, fists clenched but most of all with tears streaming down his face,

 

“G-guys….”

Niall whispered…. The others stopped chatting and looked at Niall who’s concentration was on the doorway, everyone turned around to see the vulnerable boy standing there…..

Looking at the others, Harry stood up from his chair and walked towards Louis who only took many steps back until his back hit the door,

“Lou..” Harry whispered softly,

Louis closed his eyes tightly and held up his hand,

“D-don’t… i…I’m j-just gonna….”

 

Without even thinking twice Louis sprinted upstairs and the last thing the boys heard was the door slamming shut…

 

“I think it’s better if I leave now, guess you have something to take care of..”

And with that Nick walked out of the flat leaving the boys with a lot of mess,

 

Four bodies’ climbed up the stairs and Zayn was the first one to take up the courage and knock on Louis’ bedroom door, but the answer was nothing, one, two, three, four, five hours passed and now the boys found themselves on the edge of giving up because no, Louis hadn’t responded even once when the boys called out to him,

Finally giving up Harry muttered a good night and walked back to his room and after an half an hour the other boys also gave up and went back to their respected rooms….

 

Louis on the other hand was curled up in a tiny ball and was sobbing until his voice finally gave out, he couldn’t believe that the boys he trusted so much had talked behind his back and that too with Nick Grimshaw! Louis felt useless, helpless, betrayed and utterly broken. He let himself get lost in a dreamless sleep………

 

*Morning*

 

Louis walked down the stairs his head throbbing, eyes swollen and throat raw, he knew what was coming, because now he found himself standing awkwardly in the kitchen with four other lads looking at him with wide eyes and wide smiles, sadness flew in Louis’ veins when the thought of last night had hit him…

 

“Morning Lou, you want some breakfast ?”

Niall was the first one to break the silence among them, Louis wanted to answer them, say yes, and to cuddle up with his best mates but instead of that Louis walked over to the table in the middle of the kitchen picked up his tea which he guess Harry had made and walked to the sink and threw the tea in it, washing the cup carelessly Louis ignored the yelling from his friends and hanged the cup and walked out…..

 

So many things had happened after that morning, Louis had completely distanced himself from the boys, he never talked to anyone, or smiled with anyone, he never hang out with his friends anymore, no one ever saw him eat anymore, it was true, Louis didn’t remember the last time he ate, he never told anyone the amount of time he passed out due to dehydration or due to lack of food, he made sure the doctors didn’t tell anyone about anything, sometimes things got worse, for an instant, they were performing on the stage when the last words of Up All Night when Louis suddenly fell flat out on the stage, everybody had panicked even the other boys had panicked, Harry had gathered Louis in his arms and was surprised that Louis had lost more and more weight, when they were in the hospital the boys were very shocked when the doctors finally said that Louis had been in the hospital for eight times because of passing out,

The boys knew it was their fault, they felt guilty actually more than guilty,

When Louis was finally out of the hospital he still didn’t talk to anybody, but the boys made sure he drank all of his medicine and that he ate,

Then came the night when everything turned worse,

Louis was not fit enough to get drunk, boys had left him at their flat and gone to a club, for once Louis didn’t felt sadness because he was……..used to it,

The boys having fun forgot about Louis after a while, then came the call from the management, the boys had gone to meet their management and asked the extremely drunk Nick to go to Louis and make sure he’s fine, without knowing that they had made the biggest mistake ever,

 

 

*@ the flat*

 

 

Louis was asleep, in his boxers with a blanket wrapped tightly over him when he felt the door to the flat threw open, jumping from surprise Louis thought it was probably one of the boys but knew he was wrong when there was a loud yell from the hall….

 

“LOUIS!!! … LOUIS YOU LITTLE PRICK GET OVER HERE!!!”

 

He instantly recognized the voice… Nick!

Hesitantly Louis got up from the bed and peeked his head from the door when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and smacked him right in his left cheek. Letting out a loud scream Louis fell to the floor, he didn’t even have time to realize what had happened when the same hand had yanked him up by his hair and throwing him on the bed, Louis was terrified, he was terrified of what Nick was doing, of how drunk Nick was,

Then the next moment another smack came,

“YOU FAT. UGLY. SLUT! YOU’RE USELESS!”

 

And then another,

“YOU’RE BETTER WHEN YOU’RE LIKE THIS, YOU BITCH!”

 

The slapping continued until red blood was dripping down from the side of his lips, screaming from the top of his lungs, begging Nick to stop, Louis was squirming and thrashing violently….

 

“NICK STOP!!! PLEASE PLEASE S-STOP!!! NI-”

Before he could finish his sentence Nick’s hand tangled them in his hair and yanked it back,

“what did you just say to me ? huh ? you pathetic slut!

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

*smack*

*SMACK!*

It was the last straw for Louis, he gathered all his remaining strength and pushed the heavily drunken man away from him and scrambled to his feet falling off the bed and running towards the door only to be yanked back by the dead grip on his waist, Louis fell to the floor, head hitting on the harsh floor with a loud thud, again he started to scream, thrash and kick at the man, Louis was now fully naked with a boxer clad Nick ferociously bit down onto his bottom lip causing it to bleed as well, due to Louis’ massive sounded screams and thrashing none of them heard the main door getting shut,

Louis on the other hand knew there was no one to save him or there was nothing he could do, he shut his eyes tightly trying to remember the smiling and comforting faces of his best friends……

 

 

Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam had ended the meeting with the management successfully and came back home, Zayn opened the door, locked it and turned to go to the kitchen when a high pitched scream startled them all, suddenly Liam remembered who could be screaming in their flat,

“LOUIS!!”

 

Right at the moment the boys were greeted by another blood curling scream, fast on their feet four boys ran to Louis’ room, slamming the room door open they were once again greeted with a horrifying sight,

 

Nick Grimshaw, the man they had considered to be their friend, only in his boxer shorts was holding a violently shaking, sobbing, naked and a very, very bleeding Louis by his hair and was smashing his head against the wall, upon seeing their entrance Louis screamed from the top of his lungs…..

 

“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!”

 

Snapping back to the reality Harry, face burning with pure anger came upto the drunken man was dragged him away from the bloody, broken boy, Harry had managed to get Nick downstairs with the help of Niall while Liam and Zayn were dealing with a very much unconscious Louis,

 

“no no no Louis, no Louis Look! Shhh shh no stop crying, here here drink some water, I’ve called the ambulance, they’re on their way, stay awake for me Louis, Louis please keep your eyes open babe, ”

Liam was beyond a state of panic,

“L-Li, i-I’m s-s-sorry, s-s-sorr-ry”

“Shh shh Louis, there’s nothing to be sorry for, now, I need you to keep your eyes open for us alright.. ”

 

Louis tried, he really did, but the pain from his neck and head was getting worse, minute by minute, black dots appeared in his vision, and then everything became black…..

 

 

*few hours later*

 

“Mr. Styles? Hello my name is Dr.Stevenson and I think you are Mr. Tomlinson’s emergency contact yes?”

“uh, y-yes, yes, is he ? I mean d-did he m-manage to ?”

“luckily no, whoever tried to do this has not been successful to do it, I guess Mr. Tomlinson has put up a fight as well, now boys, Louis is fine, although there are few things to be worried about, why don’t we take this to my office?”

 

So many things had happened after Louis blacked out, Harry and Niall had called the cops and got Nick arrested, all four of them felt responsible, embarrassed that the man who they thought as their friend actually tried to rape their best friend, Louis was bought to the hospital and the doctor had warned the boys about having nightmares about what happened would be a casual thing for a while, they were warned to look out for panic attacks, they were also advised never to leave Louis’ side,

After their initial conversation with Dr. Stevenson the four guilty looking boys had slowly walked to Louis’ hospital room, opening the door they saw a very pale looking Louis lying on the bed, with IV attached to him, a blanket brought up to his waist, a white bandage was wrapped around his forehead and few plasters were attached to his injured face, but the worst thing was, Louis was crying, he had his eyes closed as silent tears ran down his abused cheeks,

Walking over to Louis, Niall used his soft hand to wipe the stray tears away only causing Louis to yelp in fear and back away from him and the others, worried that his act made Louis flinch Niall used a much softer tone to talk to him,

“Boo…”

 

That was all which took Louis to throw himself in the blonde boy’s arms and wrap his arms tightly around Niall’s waist, while the others were drawing small circles on his back, soft hands running through his hair which he guess belonged to Harry and someone was holding his hand as he sobbed violently, deciding that Louis have had enough of suffering so far Harry spoke up,

“Lou, w-we’re so so so sorry Louis, w-we never thought Nick would be a man like this, I’m so s-”

“D-don’t a-apolo-gize H-haz, I deserved it, he was right, I’m pathetic, use-”

“shhh, Louis, never mention that man again, we were the pathetic idiot, we took everything for a joke, we hurt your feelings, but never ever again would we do that, we Love you Louis, remember that….”

 

After a month of time, all of One Direction was cuddled up in a small hospital bed, minds floating in relief……. 

 

 

good? please please drop your thoughts in comments yeah ?? that would mean the world to me !!!

Love you all

Nathashaxx


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bloody hope the first part was good enough? have fun reading :)

2 Weeks later…

 

After 2 weeks of pure drama 4/5th of the Globally Successful Boy Band One Direction were sitting peacefully in their kitchen getting themselves ready for yet one of their big days on their busy schedule….

They were silently chatting away until they heard a soft noise coming from the kitchen door, turning their heads they were met with the other member of the band starring at them with wide eyes…

 

“Morning Lou…”

Liam being the polite boy he was greeted Louis first after the other boy took his seat in the table…

 

“uh..Morning guys…”

After the whole Nick thing, most people would think that everything between the five boy banders has been fine once again but thinking like that….is wrong because things have gotten more and more awkward after Louis had been released from the hospital….

There had been two weeks of nightmares…..two weeks of forced smiles by one boy at the other four….one might think Louis would have forgotten what had happened but no….he hadn’t forgot one damn thing….he still remembered what his band mates were talking about him the other night with nick…..

And it still hurt him to think what his band mates thought about him….

But he wasn’t letting this be more awkward than now because he already had made a decision about this whole thing….and he was going to tell the boys about it…..

It was going to hard……real hard…

 

“I have something to tell…”

The whole kitchen fell in to an uncomfortable silence after Louis’ voice made it’s way….

A hand of placed on top of his hand…it almost felt as that person was encouraging him to say it….he chuckled mentally thinking about what would happen to that encouraging hand after he announced his decision….

 

“m’moving out…”

 

The whole place fell into a dead silence…no one said anything for a while…

“Lou…”

 

“Harry, look, since I came out of the hospital all of us have been very very uncomfortable a-”

“Lou it’s not-”

“don’t…Zayn please… let me finish for once… so, I think that it’s time for me to move out…start my own life..it’d be less awkward, but there’s nothing to worry yeah? We’ll still be Bandmates…”

 

All the other boys winced at the unfamiliar word of “bandmates” instead of using the term “friends” but they knew they couldn’t blame Louis for this, it was their fault after all…

 

“Lou….if you’re doing this because you’re angry at us..then please…”

“what? No Liam, I’m not angry at you….i’m just upset, but I don’t want to talk about it…it’s over now..and anyway… Stan is coming today to help me pack my stuff and get them to my apartment..”

 

Apartment? But..

“but Lou, when did you find an apartment so fast?”

 

A look of guilt washed over Louis’ face…

“I asked Stan to look for an apartment on the day I was taken to the hospital….m’sorry guys but I have to do this if I want to forget what has happened between the five of us…..between me and Nick..”

 

“Lou…you know I can’t force you not to go, and I know even if I did, you would still go, but whatever it is, if you want to move away from us..we’re not going to stop you.”

A very upset Zayn stood up after his few lines and took off from the kitchen…

 

Louis did feel bad, but it wasn’t like Zayn was the only one who got hurt….

A sudden knock on the door sent Louis standing from his spot and walked towards the door hoping to see Stan standing there so he could escape from this uncomfortable surrounding but was met with Paul, Simon and Steve’s scared faces….

 

“SIMON? Wh-what are you doing here?”

Paul dragged Louis inside along with the other two older men, and staggered into the kitchen where they found the other four boys still talking about Louis’ moving out…Feeling more presences in their house, Harry, ever the alertive boy turned his curly haired head around in time to be met with four figures who were clearly very disturbed…

 

“Simon? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Sighing Simon took a seat and sat Louis next to him and began to speak..

“I guess we have some unfortunate information to tell you boys..”

“what is it guys? You’re scaring me now”

 

After a while Steve opened his mouth and spoke up,

“Nick Grimshaw has escaped the prison ”

It was as if a nightmare had come true, Louis almost lost his balance if not for Simon’s strong hands holding him up,

“but….but how? He,I oh god!”

Harry was sitting on a stool holding his head between his hands taking long and deep breaths in order to calm himself, he felt horrible, he considered Nick as one of his best friends, but now he couldn’t even dream about how everything have turned out to be…….

Everything was wrong…. It wasn’t supposed to be like this…

Harry looked up to see his best friend looking so…so pale…

“well, what are you going to do now?”

 

Before anyone could speak, Simon’s powerful voice rang out,

“first we need to speak to the police but we’re not gonna stay neutral until then, no one will leave this house under any circumstances”

His last few lines were obviously directed at Louis because the boy had already told him that he was moving out,

“but….that’s not fair! I-”

“LOUIS! Do you have any idea what you’re talking about? Nick Grimshaw must’ve been a different man in the past but now, he’s man filled with rage, and anger”

“so what does that has to do anything with me moving out?”

 

“revenge”

 

All the heads in the room snapped up at Zayn’s calm voice but somehow it’s also filled with terror….

 

“Lou, few weeks before, Nick Grimshaw was a man of honor, people loved him, he had friends, he had a great job, he was an idol for some people, but now, he’s nothing but a rapist….. ”

 

Niall walked in next to him,

“think back Lou, why did he lose his job? Why did he lose his popularity? Why did he lose everything? Because he was arrested, and why did he went to prison?”

 

“because he tried to sexually assault a 20-year old singer who happens to be you ”

Liam butted in pointing his head in Louis’ direction,

 

“so the final conclusion is that Nick Grimshaw is set on getting revenge from Louis Tomlinson”

 

“Very good boys, good theory, and yes, that’s correct Louis, if he’s out for revenge you’re his target”

 

So finally it was decided that Louis would not be moving anytime soon and the boys were locked in….

 

 

2 days later…

 

“GUYS!!! GUYS!!!”

 

Zayn’s terror filled voice rattled the whole house scaring the other three who were seated in front of the TV,

 

“check this out,” he thrust his phone in their face with shaking hands…

 

“still thinking that little faggot is safe Malik? I’ll get my revenge Zayn, I changed, two more hours and you’ll be seeing at his dead body”

 

The message was very clear, he was targeting Louis,

Oh shit!

Like always Liam, turning into daddy direction sprang up into action,

“Harry, get Lou. Ni, call Simon, Z, lock the doors”

 

Harry ran up stairs and opened the door to Louis’ room only to find it empty and the window wide open,

 

FUCK!

 

 

It was a bit cold but it felt good to walk around, as a way to get away from his so called friends…..

He froze when he heard a noise behind him, turning around to see nothing Louis kept walking until he felt someone’s presence behind him

He knew it,

Someone was there…

Before he could turn around to see what it was he was pushed into an alley way erupting a scream from his lips,

Falling to the ground he was faced with a very uninteresting smirk and a face that he did not want to see for a long time,

“Hello Louis”

Nick Grimshaw’s cold face turned into something mixed with rage and anger before he slammed his foot against the scared younger male’s chest making him scream with pain,

“I guess you’ve gotten more beautiful than before faggot…you look tasty”

 

A hand was caressing his cheek almost making him want to puke,

 

Nick’s hand was clamped on his soft lips before he could scream and a very silver and a sharp object was drawn out for Nick’s pocket,

 

“I really, really wish we had more time to play but I’m in a hurry so, I’ll make it quick”

 

NO! no no no the words kept running through his head when he felt a sharp pain through his abdomen…

 

It was a pain he never felt…..like his organs were getting ripped apart…

Louis found himself screaming his lungs out as he felt the knife being stabbed into his body several times more before darkness over powered his vision…..ending his pain.

 

 

Please Lou, open your eyes…

 

I’ll never forgive myself….

 

God please Louis

 

Get up boo, I need you…

 

There was nothing more Louis wanted than to tell those voices off for disturbing his sleep but he knew he had to wake up,

Slowly blinking himself awake Louis furiously blinked when he was met with a wide-eyed, curly headed boy right in his face,

 

“LOUIS!!!”

Two strong arms were wrapped around him almost lifting him up from the bed…

He remembered…

He remember the knife and Nick…NICK?

 

“wh-where’s N-Nick?”

“he’s gone boo, you’re safe…”

 

“don’t you ever do that dimwit!”

“What happened?”

 

“what- wha? Lou, you were stabbed 4 times man!”

“w-w-what?”

“yeah, that bastard stabbed you and ran away but Harry already had called the police so he didn’t get much far”

 

Louis felt protected and safe….finally…

He had his boys

 

“boo?”

A voice broke him out of his thinking….

 

“do you forgive us boo?”

 

There was nothing else Louis wanted more than to hug everyone for being there for him…with a bit difficulty he managed to nod his head at the few words which made his heart flutter with happiness…

well how was it???? 

please comment/fan/vote little ducklings!!!

He finally got his boys back….

And he was not going to leave them….

 

Never Ever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :) comments and kudos please!


End file.
